Esfinges
by Karen Pads
Summary: Decifra-nos ou devoramos-te" II Chal de Vampiros do 6 vassouras Narcissa/Sirius/Tonks


**Esfinges**

"**Decifra-nos ou devoramos-te"**

* * *

**_Fic para o II Chalenge de Vampiros_**

**_e Presente para Ana de Cillei_**

_Harry Potter e seus personagens não são meus, ok?_

* * *

**Esfinges**

"**Decifra-nos ou devoramos-te"**

_Sempre busquei a arte em minha vida de uma forma tão tola e apaixonada que chegava a ser cego para as outras coisas ao meu redor. Só me importava com os grandes mestres. Queria ter os traços de Rafaello Sanzio, os temas de Delacroix, as cores de Bosch... Nunca conseguiria ter uma arte para chamar de minha._

_Minha arte vazia foi coroada com uma vida boêmia. Todos os tipos de bebidas, drogas – lícitas e ilícitas –, vícios e prazeres consumi. Vivi sob os ideais dos artistas ultra-românticos do século XVIII. _

_Foi numa noite boêmia que eu a conheci. Os cabelos louro-platinados longos e lisos emoldurando um rosto que suplantaria qualquer deusa do Olimpo. Os lábios vermelhos incitando-me a provar-lhes o sabor._

_-Qual é o seu nome? – perguntei extasiado com a beldade à minha frente. _

_-Nomes não são importantes. – ela me soprou sensualmente. _

_Perdi a razão naquele instante. Aquela mulher tinha incitado minha luxúria de uma forma que nenhuma mulher havia conseguido. _

_Traguei um pouco de absinto instintivamente. O líquido verde desceu pela minha garganta, queimando. O álcool inebriou minha mente quase que instantaneamente. _

_Vi um brilho debochado nos olhos dela. Olhos que se mesclavam com a cor do absinto que eu bebia: ora azuis, ora verdes. Olhos marcantes. Tão marcantes como sua pessoa._

_-Diga-me seu nome. – disse com a voz rouca. Necessitava do nome da diva à minha frente._

_-Já lhe disse que nomes não são importantes. Por que não nos divertimos sem nos preocuparmos com os devidos nomes? – ela disse me puxando pelo colarinho. O hálito quente e cheirando a uísque caro. A bebida não combinava com ela._

_Perdi o pouco de racionalidade que me restava nas garras daquela feiticeira. Beijei-a com um ardor que não tinha nem mesmo para as mulheres mais belas e libertinas de Paris. _

_-Você não combina com absinto. – ela comentou após o beijo. _

_-Você não combina com uísque. – disse e ela riu._

_-Meu gosto é mais metálico__que alcoólico. Tenha a certeza. - e beijou-me. _

_Naquele instante soube que ela era o vício dos poetas ultra-românticos. Ela era a minha fada verde._

"_**Torne-se minha morte,**_

_**Torne-se minha amante eterna,**_

_**Seja a minha sorte,**_

_**Seja a minha concubina terna."**_

_Consigo até hoje visualizar aquela noite. Aquela noite que ela me presenteou e eu a presenteei. Dei a ela minha alma, ela se tornou minha musa. Até hoje acho que saí no lucro. _

_Roupas, sapatos e pincéis pelo chão do meu ateliê. Dois corpos se amando sofregamente no divã. O corpo dela abaixo do meu me incitando a continuar. Mordiscando, arranhando, enlaçando, enfeitiçando, conquistando, dominando._

_-Qual é o seu nome? – perguntei mais uma vez. Necessitava do nome da minha musa. Necessitava de uma forma absurdamente doentia._

_-De manhã não estarei mais aqui e você sabe. Sou noturna. – ela sorriu e eu estremeci. Havia alguma coisa naquele sorriso. Um sorriso sádico, de predador. E eu era a presa._

_Ela me abraçou suavemente. Senti o seu hálito quente em meu pescoço; ela passou a língua sobre toda a curva dele, parando próximo a jugular. Lambeu ali com empenho, deixando-me ofegante. E, de repente, tudo enegreceu. _

_A presa tinha sido capturada._

"_**Roubaste minha vida.**_

_**E me abandonaste a minha própria sorte.**_

_**Roubaste minha alma, querida.**_

_**E me trouxeste aos braços da morte."**_

_Tinta, tabaco e sangue. Foram os três cheiros que senti ao acordar depois de ser abandonado por minha musa. Os três cheiros que representam, até hoje, os meus vícios. _

_Levantei-me nem me preocupando em me vestir e comecei a rabiscar os traços dela numa tela. O rosto fino, os olhos azuis marcantes, o nariz aquilino, os lábios cheios e rubros, os dentes brancos, os cabelos loiro-pálidos refulgindo sob a luz daquela noite de lua crescente._

_Passei horas desenhando, rabiscando-a nas nuances que só um amante pode vislumbrar que perdi a noção de tempo ou espaço. Em meu mundo só existiam minha musa e eu._

_-Monsieur... Ah! – minha governanta entrara sem bater em meu ateliê e me pegara nu, pintando._

_Madame Umbridge era uma viúva rechonchuda, falsa moralista, falsa religiosa, maliciosa e extremamente irritante. Olhá-la naquele instante despertou a minha fome._

_-Nunca tinha percebido que a senhora era tão apetitosa. – comentei lambendo os lábios._

_-Não seja galante, monsieur. – ela comentou com falsa modéstia._

_Fui me aproximando com uma sutileza felina e um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Ver aquelas faces rosadas me atiçava ainda mais. _

_Ataquei-a ferozmente. Derrubando-a no chão, rasgando seu pescoço com os dentes e vertendo todo o sangue que conseguia. Numa rapidez e velocidade animais, matei Madame Umbridge._

_-A senhora era extremamente deliciosa, madame. – comentei num riso louco e então percebi o que fiz. – Pelos céus! Acabei de matar uma pessoa!_

_-Fique tranquilo, mon cher. – na hora, reconheci a voz. Era ela, sempre ela. – É só jogar no Sena. _

_-O que eu fiz? – perguntei. Tinha a certeza de que estava pálido e inteiramente sujo de sangue._

_-Alimentou-se pela primeira vez. – ela me respondeu, enquanto lambia cada gotícula de sangue que ficara em minhas mãos. Ela ficava divina se alimentando. – Sentiu minha falta?_

_Olhei-a e fui arrebatado pela sua beleza. Ela usava um vestido de cetim__negro que denunciava todas as suas curvas, todas as suas tentadoras curvas._

_-Se eu disser que senti, dir-me-á seu nome? – perguntei encostando o meu corpo no dela, sujando o belo e caro vestido dela de sangue._

_-Nomes não são necessários. – ela me disse sorrindo sedutoramente._

_De repente, ela inverteu as posições me prendendo entre meu quadro e ela. O original e a obra._

_Beijou-me. Sua boca realmente tinha um gosto metálico. Um gosto viciante. Um gosto que combinava com ela._

_Senti o tecido fino de seu vestido ser apertado contra as minhas mãos. Procurava desesperadamente o fecho dele. Sem sucesso._

_-Precisa se livrar do corpo. – ela disse quando eu finalmente consegui abrir o vestido, revelando seu corpo alvo e etéreo._

_Olhei para minha janela. O Sena não ficava longe. O problema seria transportar Madame Umbridge._

_Vesti uma calça e a olhei com lascívia. Ela não se importava com os olhares que recebia, mesmo estando nua, no meio das minhas tintas._

_Ela era inteira arte. Até quando não queria sê-lo._

"_**Tabaco. Sexo. Arte.**_

_**As três funções de minha vida.**_

_**Tabaco. Sexo. Arte.**_

_**É tudo para você, minha querida"**_

_Alimentava-me de uma garota adorável. Ela não deveria ter mais do que vinte anos e era linda, divina e interessante. Contudo, cruzou meu caminho e não ficou impune à minha fome voraz._

_-Linda. – contornei os traços dela. – Delicada. _

_-Abandonou-me? – e mais uma vez ela surgia. Nunca quando eu necessitava, só quando queria._

_-Você é a minha arte. Não posso lhe abandonar. – respondi, limpando o sangue de Tonks. – Tonks é minha modelo._

_O olhar dela foi desdenhoso. Entretanto, sorveu um pouco do sangue de minha pequena e nova modelo. _

_-Uma menina como ela é sua modelo? Vejo que seus padrões estão em declínio. – ela disse, lambendo os dedos._

_-Ela é linda. – eu retruquei acariciando os cabelos curtíssimos de Tonks. – E eu sei o nome dela._

_-O meu nome ainda lhe deixa curioso? – ela perguntou se virando para mim. A capa negra que usava farfalhou, revelando as pernas cobertas apenas por meias de seda e cintas-ligas. _

_-Adoraria saber o nome da mulher que me condenou a esse mundo macabro e obscuro. – respondi, carregando Tonks em meus braços até a cama em que ela posava para meu novo quadro._

_Depositei-a ali com um sorriso. A mordida que recebera não fora muito forte, provavelmente a minha adorável modelo se tornaria uma vampira._

_-Quando vai aprender que nomes não são importantes? – perguntou-me depois de alguns segundos. Provavelmente depois de caminhar a esmo pelo ateliê._

_-São para mim. – respondi, virando-me em sua direção. Ela observava os rascunhos do quadro que pintava. – Somente o primeiro nome._

_Ela relutou antes de me dizer. Parecia que considerava a ideia. Parecia que tinha medo de contar. Parecia que gostava de manter o mistério._

_-Chamam-me de Narcissa. – ela me respondeu a contragosto._

_Observei-a novamente. Narcissa. Ela combinava com Narcissa. Talvez mais do que eu gostaria. Do que alguém poderia desejar._

_Ela era dela. E só pelo nome era fácil descobrir que o seu amor seria sempre para ela._

_-Diga-me seu nome. – ela mandou. _

_-Sirius. – respondi sem demoras._

_-A estrela mais brilhante do firmamento. – ela comentou sorrindo. Os olhos faiscando, os caninos aparecendo; o olhar de predadora voltara._

_-Com sua licença, madame Narcissa; posso pintar? – perguntei com uma mesura. Ela simplesmente sorriu sádica e observou Tonks._

_-Ela? - ela apontou para Tonks desmaiada. – Ou eu. – ela abriu a capa que usava, revelando o curto vestido bordô._

_Seu corpo atiçou minha luxúria como fizera nas vezes anteriores há um século atrás. Aquele rosto era para ser o de um anjo, tinha um ar pecaminoso que ludibriaria qualquer homem que a observasse por um mísero segundo._

_Reuni toda a minha sanidade antes de dizer, sem pestanejar, a resposta à Narcissa:_

_-Ela. _

_Narcissa me olhou ofendida. Ofendida por eu ter escolhido Tonks a ela. Ofendida por preferir a beleza comum de Tonks à beleza exótica dela._

_-Faça como quiser mon cher. Divirta-se com sua ninfeta de 20 anos. – Narcissa se direcionou para a sacada do ateliê. _

_-Você é a minha musa, minha arte, Narcissa. Tonks, minha modelo. – disse acariciando as feições pálidas de minha musa._

_Ela nada disse. Simplesmente sumiu. Como sempre._

"_**Oh, minha menina ofendida!**_

_**Oh, minha poderosa predadora!**_

_**Não fiques assim, querida!**_

_**Sabes que da minha arte és senhora."**_

_Conduzi minha bela modelo por um salão de baile. Tonks estava deslumbrante em seu longo vestido carmim. O sorriso talvez um pouco doce para sua condição noturna e um olhar inocente para quem não era mais inocente._

_-Sirius! Nymphadora! Há cada festa em que aparecem Mademoiselle Tonks está mais divina! – cumprimentou-me Monsieur Slughorn. _

_-Obrigada, Monsieur. – respondera Tonks sorrindo delicadamente._

_-Agora, com sua licença, vou usufruir de minha bela dama. – disse e Monsieur Slughorn riu deliciado._

_-Vá, vá! Aproveitem enquanto são novos! – ele disse e eu tive vontade de rir. Sempre seremos novos._

_-Quero que saiba Monsieur Black, que eu não sou boa dançarina. – Tonks disse divertida. Os olhos brilhando com um charme que só os da nossa espécie têm. _

_-Depois de um século de contatos sociais vem me dizer isso, ma belle? – rimos. – Como é difícil manter uma modelo que não seja fútil! – comentei e ela sorriu._

_-Com certeza. _

_No meio da dança, vi minha musa entrar, de braço dado com um homem que me apresentaram como Lucius Malfoy._

_-Monsieur Malfoy vem de uma família tão nobre quanto a sua, Monsieur. – segredou-me Slughorn._

_-É um prazer imenso conhecê-lo, Monsieur Black. – Lucius disse ao se encontrar comigo. – Quero que conheça minha esposa, Narcissa._

_Ao observar os olhos de minha musa naquele instante soube que ele falava a verdade._

_-Essa é minha modelo, Mademoiselle Nymphadora Tonks. – apresentei e Tonks sorriu ao se apresentar._

_-Seria muito incômodo retirar sua acompanhante para dança, monsieur? – perguntou-me Lucius olhando com malícia para Tonks._

_-Se minha querida Nymphadora não se opuser. – respondi sorrindo para minha modelo._

_Lucius conduziu Nymphadora para o meio da pista de dança só sobrando eu e minha musa._

_-Então, você sempre foi casada, Narcissa? – perguntei observando-a ficar desconcertada. – O que foi? Seu casamento é infeliz?_

_Ela não me respondeu. Simplesmente sorriu._

_-Todos têm segredos, Sirius. _

_-Desde quando? – perguntei._

_Ela não me respondeu. Era óbvio que ela não queria contar a verdade. Que ela não queria se despir do mistério._

_-Desde quando? – perguntei novamente._

_Ela simplesmente sumiu do meu campo de visão._

"_**Ela é linda, mas guarda um segredo.**_

_**Ela é minha esfinge.**_

_**Um dia irei descobrir seus segredos!**_

_**Minha adorada esfinge."**_

_-Conte-me a verdade, Narcissa. – ordenei encontrando-a numa das sacadas da mansão de Monsieur Slughorn._

_Ela me observou por alguns segundos. Parecia que considerava as hipóteses. _

_-Existem histórias que não são feitas para serem contadas. - ela respondeu olhando para a noite._

_-Por que não conta mesmo assim? – pedi encurralando-a na sacada._

_-Digamos que eu prefira ser um mistério para você. – ela respondeu sorrindo sedutoramente. Beijou-me marcando minha camisa do smoking de vermelho._

_Senti o mesmo gosto metálico de sempre. Parecia que minha musa nunca mudara, mesmo depois de dois séculos._

_-Seu marido... – lembrei-me. _

_-Está ocupado com mademoiselle Tonks. – ela revirou os olhos e tornou a me beijar._

_Algo me dizia que esse era um comportamento comum de Lucius._

_-Tonks não será amante de seu marido, ma belle. – disse beijando-a._

_-Será? – ela questionou arqueando a sobrancelha._

_-Tenho a certeza. – respondi. – Mas por que se preocupa que seu marido te trai, se você o trai também?_

_-Quando nos transformamos em vampiros, nossos sentimentos se ampliam. Se eu sinto ciúmes, ele será mais forte do que uma mulher comum._

_-Sentimentos femininos são assustadores. – confessei._

_-Os masculinos também. Geralmente, os homens sentem mais a luxúria. – ela segredou-me._

_Eu ri perante a situação. Era verdade. Pelo menos quando estava perto dela._

_-Você é um bom homem, Sirius. – eu ouvi Narcissa me informar. – Uma pessoa que não mereceu o destino que teve._

_-Eu conheci Monet, Picasso e Frida Kahlo graças a você. – disse, pegando as mãos dela._

_-Mas tem que se alimentar de sangue humano. E não pode sair de dia. – ela lembrou. – E condenou Tonks – ela disse esse nome com nojo - ao mesmo destino._

_-Eu sou feliz assim. E Tonks também. – avisei sorrindo. _

_-Enfim, a vida de um vampiro não é tão fácil como você faz parecer. – ela concluiu olhando para o céu. _

_Nunca poderei compreendê-la. Uma hora, Narcissa era pura e simplesmente lascívia; na outra, uma mulher perdida em devaneios._

_-Obrigado por tudo, madame. – disse beijando suas mãos galantemente. _

_Depois disso, fui embora._

"_**Preso entre a tua lembrança**_

_**E a verdade.**_

_**Por que não me contaste, criança?**_

_**Devolveste minha sanidade."**_

_Caminhava pelas ruas de Londres com Tonks ao meu lado. Conversávamos banalidades enquanto íamos comprar cigarros e bebidas. _

_-Vocês vão morrer cedo. – afirmou a caixa da loja, entregando as sacolas com as compras._

_Rimos debochados da moça. Se pudéssemos morrer!_

_-Sabe estamos há tanto tempo juntos! – minha menina comentou dando uma tragada no cigarro._

_-O que quer? Casar-se? – perguntei rindo e ela me acompanhou. _

_-Eu não combino com casamentos. – ela se pendurou em mim com um sorriso sacana._

_-Sei disso, Miss Tonks. – informei-lhe colando os nossos corpos._

_-Você ainda pensa nela? – Tonks me perguntou sem-graça. Como se fosse uma criança._

_-Narcissa é a minha arte. – respondi olhando no horizonte. – É perfeita._

_-E eu? – ela perguntou fazendo um biquinho infantil._

_-Sinceramente, uma garota que entra no ateliê de um artista e pede para ser modelo não é muito normal. – respondi e ela riu. _

_-Até parece que você não gostou. – ela comentou e eu apertei-a contra mim._

_-Narcissa é perfeita. Você, não. Eu optei por certa modelo há um século atrás. – lembrei e a beijei._

"_**Minha musa, minha arte**_

_**Minha deusa, minha morte.**_

_**Espero que não se sinta mal se eu nunca mais te procurar**_

_**Porque eu tenho alguém imperfeita para pintar."**_

_-Saudades? – ela perguntou como sempre._

_Olhei-a. Estava linda, mesmo completamente suja de sangue. _

_-O que você fez? – perguntei observando ela tirar seu curtíssimo vestido de cetim sujo de sangue. _

_-Alimentei-me da amante de meu marido. – ela respondeu sem hesitar. – E, tenha a certeza, ela era deliciosa. – lambeu os lábios com uma sensualidade perigosa._

_-E o que veio fazer em Londres? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha._

_-Senti saudades. – ela respondeu, encurralando-me na parede. _

_-Veio trair seu marido de novo. – retruquei. – Você não me deseja Narcissa. Quer se vingar de seu marido._

_Ela me olhou, surpresa. Depois abaixou o olhar._

_-Não é só pela vingança. Nunca foi. – ela sussurrou se afastando._

_Tonks, que estava o tempo inteiro observando a cena, manifestou-se:_

_-Só mais uma vez, Sirius._

_Nunca pude compreender Tonks, também. Sempre demonstrou um ciúme irremediável e, de repente, diz uma coisa dessas. _

_Senti as mãos de Tonks percorrerem meu corpo por trás, enquanto Narcissa brincava com ele na frente. O que aquelas duas queriam de mim?_

_-Queremos você. – disseram ao mesmo tempo._

_E morderam o meu pescoço._

"_**Duas damas lindas e sedutoras.**_

_**Uma é linda e perfeita.**_

_**A outra é linda, mas imperfeita.**_

_**Mas as duas são pecadoras."**_

_Acordei somente com Tonks aninhada em meus braços, completamente nua. Narcissa provavelmente tinha ido embora._

_-Que bom que acordou. – Narcissa disse da janela em que estava pendurada. – Daqui a pouco vai amanhecer. _

_-E o que está fazendo pendurada na janela? Assim você vai morrer. – lembrei levantando para tirá-la de lá._

_-Sinto falta de uma coisa, Sirius. Ver o amanhecer. – ela comentou olhando para o céu. _

_-Narcissa, por favor. – disse, tirando-a dali._

_Ela me olhou, febril. Ela não importava em morrer._

_-E voltar para um marido que não me respeita e que eu não respeito? – perguntou._

_-Fique conosco. – pedi. Não poderia ver a perfeição de Narcissa se acabar. Não teria forças para ver isso acontecer._

_-Lucius me acharia. – lembrou-me. – Ele pode ser um monstro quando o quer._

_Não tinha um bom contra-argumento. Narcissa tentou caminhar de volta à janela, mas a impedi. _

_-Não vá, minha arte. – pedi._

_Ela relutou. Eu a peguei no colo e levei de volta à cama. Não poderia deixá-la se suicidar._

_-Durma um pouco, minha musa. – murmurei, como se embalasse uma criança. _

_Ela hesitou, contudo se rendeu aos meus pedidos. Não queria perdê-la._

"_**Não tente se matar, minha divina!**_

_**Não tente ir-se por uma futilidade!**_

_**Por favor, minha confusa menina!**_

_**Estou te dando sua liberdade!"**_

_Entrei sorrateiramente no casarão Malfoy. Eu estava completamente agasalhado e a mansão descansava. Eram oito horas da manhã._

_Não foi difícil achar o quarto principal do casarão. Afinal, era o maior e um dos poucos com caixão._

_Abri suavemente o caixão e vislumbrei os longos cabelos louro-pálidos. As feições duras dele. As feições ruins de Lucius Malfoy._

_Peguei uma enorme estaca e cravei no peito dele. Depois, cortei sua cabeça. Senti-me sujo, mas eu precisava fazê-lo. _

_Sai do casarão e o queimei. Minha arte, minha musa estava livre!_

"_**Cometi um crime, minha querida**_

_**Acabei de matar um igual por você.**_

_**Quero que me perdoe, dê-me guarida.**_

_**Faria outro tanto por você!"**_

_Cheguei ao ateliê e encontrei Tonks pintando. Desde que a mordi, Tonks é minha pupila. Parei para observar o que Tonks pintava. Ela pintava o amanhecer._

_-Como viu o amanhecer? – perguntei assustado._

_-São minhas lembranças. É para Narcissa. – ela respondeu calmamente._

_-E Narcissa? – perguntei._

_-Ela foi se alimentar. – ela respondeu simplesmente._

_-Creio que Narcissa morará conosco. – avisei e Tonks sorriu._

_-Eu não posso te possuir, mestre. Não iria reclamar, mesmo porque a noite de ontem foi boa. – ela comentou maliciosa._

_Ela me beijou suavemente e continuou a pintar._

_-Sentiram saudades? – ela perguntou e eu ri._

"_**Como eu poderia supor que a minha arte**_

_**Estaria presa a duas esfinges?**_

_**Duas mulheres tentadoras, pecadoras à parte.**_

_**Duas mulheres mais complexas que a verdadeira esfinge"**_

_Minha arte dependeu de duas mulheres lindas e sensuais para se libertar. Duas vampiras sedentas, insaciáveis. _

_Estou pintando um quadro de minhas duas modelos. Tonks e Narcissa. Dois anjos cheios de malícia._

_Observo as duas e volto a pintar._

_**FIM**_

* * *

**Fic enorme de grande! Meu bom pai, 8 páginas do Word só de história! **

**Enfim, eu adorei a história! **

**Sim, o Sirius ficou com as duas! **

**Beijos e até breve, gente!**

**Karen Pads**


End file.
